


The Best Thing On Planet Earth

by crypt_mirror



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, I will not tag other stuff, M/M, inspired by DCEU and n52, minuscule spoilers for JL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: Arthur and Clark find the best thing on Earth in each other. Of course, life is never so simple.





	The Best Thing On Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albilibertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/gifts).



> Although i've been shipping AquaSupes I haven't really written a fic of focused solely on them. So here it is now. There is a microscopic JL spoiler but otherwise I've taken bits and pieces from DCEU and DCU to write this fic. 
> 
> Written for Albi based on this [GIF](https://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/167233353185/now-i-know-youre-not-a-fairytale-and-dreams-were) from her Tumblr. Happy Birthday to you dear! Another year of sailing this rare ship with you based on the hotness of AquaMomoa and SupesCavill together. Thank you for all your dedicated fanning of Superman, be it in Superbat and of course, AquaSupes!

 

“He’s right there…Get him! Superman! Superman! We want to interview you for our podcast!”

Clark had heard the two boys excitedly talking to each other ever since he landed. Thankfully, the fire was quickly contained and the residents of the building safe.

“Superman, what’s the best thing on planet earth?” They aimed their phone at him, giddy for his response.

Clark smiled. He looked down at the eager boy holding up his Iphone. “What do  _you_  think is the best thing on Earth?”

“We are! Mom always says that!” the younger of the two piped up, earning a glare from his older brother.

“I didn’t ask you, squirt!”

“It’s okay,” Clark chuckled. “You know, Moms know best …you are the best thing on earth.” He ruffled their hair. “All of you.”

Later, in his apartment, Arthur was already waiting for him. They had a dinner date planned, but as usual one of them was always running late. The whole bulk of Arthur dwarfed his tiny kitchen, he was holding  a bottle of beer, smiling at the phone. He looked up as Clark made his way to him, after hanging his coat on the rack and loosening his tie.

“Sorry…work”

Arthur shrugged. It was par for the course with the lives they lead. “Cute kids. So, what is the best thing on Earth?” Arthur teased him as he put his phone down.

“I don’t know… stubborn Atlanteans…” Clark took the beer from his hand and set it on the counter and leaned into him, brushing some of his hair away from his face. Arthur’s hands came around his hips.

Arthur chuckled deep and low, “Oh, I see, you know what I think? The best thing on Earth, happens to be  _not_  be of this Earth.” He tipped his head his lips gently sought Clark’s.

They kissed easy and sweet, Clark lifted his mouth slightly, lips curving into a smile, “Smooth…Tell me more…” He tipped his head back as Arthur nuzzled into his neck.

 

In 3 days, the podcast the boys made went viral and had like 338,000 views on Youtube. T- shirts were made with the Superman symbol and the words “I’m the best thing on Planet Earth.” First, parents bought it for their little kids. Then everyone seemed to have it, including Barry and Victor, which prompted Bruce to rumble something about Clark should be thanking someone because that _someone_ convinced him to trademark his symbol. All proceeds of course went to the Justice League charities.

Arthur came home with it one day. The store was out of his size and he got something two sizes smaller. He didn't think it would be a problem.

“Look babe, the whole world agrees with me.” Arthur said, as he posed-- action figure style, flexing his arm muscles.

“Babe, i don't think--” the shirt ripped cleanly, from the armpits all the way down. 

Arthur stood in the middle of the living room, pieces of the t shirt barely hanging onto him for dear life. 

“Oh, well. I like this look better.”

 

________________________________________________

 

 

“Your Highness, They’re ready.” The voice in his comm, brought Clark out of his thoughts.

“Thank You, give me a couple of minutes. I’ll be down there.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

The SpinDrift Station, the Atlantean Embassy in dry land resembled a series of half open shells, that seem to float delicately on top of the ocean. They glinted like the exquisite pearls under the sun. A marvel of Atlantean design using solid materials and water in its design. The Embassy was part of Arthur’s dream to establish a better relationship between Atlanteans and surface dwellers. Clark couldn’t be prouder of him.

He knew people were waiting for him down there, yet he couldn’t bring himself to face them yet. Anyone looking at him would think he was just in deep thought watching the station below. His features remained neutral born from years of being a hero, years of talking to people in difficult situations, letting them hear his voice so they would be less scared, and later as a member of The Atlantean Royal Family, the need to always look stoic, in control. He sighed deeply. Arthur did stoic very well. He could never do it. He used to tease him about it. How Clark always wore his heart on his sleeve.

“You always look majestic and all that, that massive red cape billowing around you, … red eyes burning. Very bad ass. But if they look closely in your eyes, they’ll see something else.” That’s Arthur, the one, away from the formalities the crown imposed on him. He said things like ass, shit, fuck. And yes, Clark fucking loved him for it.

_I want to bury myself in that tight ass of yours Kal._

_Your Majesty, so crass. What will your subjects ever say?_

_They’ll say, His Majesty has great taste._

_Hmmm… do I have to call you ‘Your Majesty’ while you’re doing all that?_

_As you wish Kal…. As you wish…You can call me anything you want..._

“So, Your Majesty, what’s wrong with my eyes?” Clark, always got a kick calling him that when they’re alone. It tickled him that Arthur still gets flustered, he would blush underneath all that beard if Clark teased him long enough.

“Nothing. They’re gentle, beautiful. Blue. Soft blue… the Aegean Sea…” Arthur ducked his head down, shy suddenly.

“Aegean Sea?”

“Sometimes… the Mediterranean.”

“You’re complaining because my eyes are gentle, and like the sea?”

Arthur’s own eyes were on him now. Green eyes prismed with flecks of golden brown. Intense as the sun.

“They’re too kind.”

“Oh…”

Then Arthur was kneeling on one knee. A small, ornate box on one hand with the royal crest of Atlantis. Lead lined.He didn’t need Xray vision to know what was in the box.

Arthur opened the box. It was a ring. The bluest sapphire, embedded in a silver metal.

“Kal, they’re not as beautiful as your eyes. But it’s the only one of its kind, like you, babe. The sapphire is from the royal mines deep under the Madagascar Sea. The band is made from an indestructible alloy from Apokolips.” He paused. Clark could hear his heart trip-hammering in his chest. His own heart wasn't doing too well either.

“Kal- El, would you please do me the honor of being my consort?”

“Arthur.” He could barely speak. In his dreams he would say yes, a thousand times yes. Then they would run away from the world. By this, Clark meant the actual Earth. Where Arthur wasn’t The King of Atlantis and he wasn’t Superman. He had known many worlds in his travels. Worlds, like Earth but with three moons yet somehow there were hardly any storms. Worlds where water flowed up and flowers sang.Worlds of endless oceans and sparkling cities. And their days would just be theirs and nobody wanted to take over the world every Tuesday and Sunday.

“Please Arthur, get up.”

He didn’t get up. He stayed there a knee on the ground face upturned. Another thing Arthur was good at, to be fair, they were both great at, just being plain old stubborn. 

 _He_  dropped to his knees in front of Arthur, closed the box and took both his hands to his chest. Arthur’s intense gaze slowly melting into his usual rakish, half smile. “So, it’s a yes?”

“You assume too much. The ring is nice though… Apokolips...huh.”

“Nice? Like I said it’s the only one of its kind. The rare deep blue sapphire is a product of millions of years of seismic pressure and heat with the perfect marriage of titanium and iron deep within the heart of a sea mountain. But I guess for someone like you, it’s just nice.”

The words ‘seismic pressure’ never sounded so sexy, Clark thought.

Clark gave a short laugh. “You know what I mean. It doesn’t matter … I don’t need…” He realized how he sounded. “Thank you. You’re enough what we have right now is enough. I don’t need a title. We have each other.”

Arthur took Clark’s refusal as a challenge. An access point for further negotiations, he said in that deep voice of his, using some official phrase he learned.

Arthur Curry was the sea. Seventy percent of the Earth was his domain. He was also the wind above it. A force of nature. Unstoppable. In the end, he said yes to Arthur, for not even a superman could really stop a force of nature. 

Besides, a groveling Arthur, was a slightly upset Arthur. It made Metropolis a little too windy for Clark’s taste.

And so, they became, Arthur Curry officially King Orin, Protector of the Seven Seas, King of Atlantis. Kal of the Kryptonian House of El, Clark Kent of Metropolis, Prince Consort of Atlantis.

 

___________________________________

 

While he hovered hidden in the clouds, Clark curled his hand and pressed the ring to his lips and watched this place that had become his home. Home was where the heart is they say. Arthur was his heart. Atlantis was Arthur’s home. Arthur was now, gone.

It was taking every ounce of his strength to be calm and be the beacon of hope they need.  Right now, it was taking every ounce of his strength to stay in control. Right now, it was taking every ounce of his strength not to avenge him. Right now, it was taking every ounce of his strength not to cause a war that would spill unto the entire world.  Most of the rebels were dead, their traitorous leader, Arthur’s brother worked with Circe. Circe died in the hands of Diana. His brother was in prison in the deep caverns. It would be so easy to end him.

They used his own Trident to kill him. And, where was he? Earth’s so-called protector. The King’s husband. Strongest being this side of the galaxy. Off somewhere in a distant sector of space by the request of the Green Lantern Corps. Powerful planets on the verge of war. Both parties trusted Superman they said. Only two weeks they said. Two weeks that became four. As soon as he brokered the treaty, he skipped their celebrations. All he wanted was to go home. He came home. Home, was Atlantis in mourning.

They wanted to call him back but the King’s dying wish was to let Clark finish his work.

 _Arthur’s dying wish…._  He couldn’t even be there for his last moments….this was even more painful than all the pain, all the Kryptonite in the world could inflict on him.

The last news he heard was the peace treaty he brokered saved 10 billion lives in two star systems.

Who will save him now?  

He wanted to leave, punch a hole through the atmosphere and hurl himself into space until the cold and dark of its void would end him. It was theoretically possible, away from the yellow sun and just let the vacuum of space choke him. It would be a painful death. That pain would be his penance… because he couldn’t be here … to protect ...his love …. his heart…

A hand squeezed his, hard enough to take him out of his reverie.

"You could kill him or better yet give me that honor. The people of Atlantis will see it as justice.” Her soft and gentle voice masked the steel behind her words. Clark squeezed back he turned and looked into her eyes. Prisms like his. Breathtaking. Green in this light. At times a most unearthly blue. A tiny speck of dark brown on the left. The most perfect imperfection her father had called it. Long dark curls. The same stubborn jaw set in a course of action.

Clark, knew very well she could do it. At 20 years she was as fierce as she was beautiful. The holy terror of the Seven Seas they all called her. She had the best teachers in Mera and Diana. The way these three were they would probably help her without question.

“Ally.” His voice broke.

“It’s ok, Daddy. I’m here.” She leaned against his chest. Clark held her tight, high up above the clouds, above their home. Safe from the troubles below.

They could do it. He wanted to do it. The desire burned hot in his veins. She felt it too. After all she was Arthur’s daughter. When she was still in his womb and the world was quiet, they would lounge in their bed. Their hands would meet on his belly and they would take turns telling her stories of Atlantis, Krypton, Kansas or Metropolis. They felt her heart beat, strong and steady. Clark would see her shift inside his belly to lean against her fathers’ hands.

According to the Kryptonian ship’s  records his was the only other natural Kryptonian pregnancy save for his Mother. The ship’s AI postulated it must have been the yellow sun, and the Codex within him. 

They named her after their mothers: Lara Martha Atlanna, First Born of Orin. Princess of Atlantis. As soon as she could talk she insisted on the name, Ally. When she was born, Arthur’s joy made the seas overflow almost drowning half the world. Luckily, he managed to calm down when he held his daughter.

Her tears soaked through his robes. “We could throw that city of theirs into the middle of the desert. We could. It is the only justice worthy of Papa.”

It was bloodthirsty in a way. Arthur would be proud. Clark should be alarmed. But he wanted the same thing she did. The only difference was she had no qualms saying it out loud. He held her tighter, their daughter, now the Queen. Tonight, they will bury Arthur. Husband. Father. King.

“Daddy, I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” She sniffled against his shoulder, a most unqueenly display, the royal court’s tutors would say.  He rubbed her back just like the many times he always did when she was a child.

“No, no, Ally, don’t ever think that. You could never think that. What happened was not your fault.”

God what was he thinking, Clark thought. Here he was wanting to give up, kill himself while his daughter was grieving, her own guilt threatening to consume her.

 _Our daughter_ ,  _Arthur._ Queen of Atlantis. Protector of the Seven Seas. Her first act as Queen shouldn’t be war. No matter how much they hungered for it now. It was not about this. It could not be about revenge masquerading as justice. It was about the future. Hers. Their world. She is the best thing on Earth for all of them, right now.

“FIN

 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ahhh... i know i promised fluff, but what about fluffy angst...sorry. Omg, I can't seem to stop writing these things.

For all our fellow AquaSupes fans out there. I hope you guys enjoy this little story.

Please leave a kudos or a comment, for this rare ship.

Thank you for reading.

 


End file.
